The Change
by kits-hold-their-tears
Summary: It was a normal day for Team but a phone call may just change how they look at their Computer nerd. Tim/Ebony pairing. Fem Harry. It is a oneshot story now. If you have an idea for a chapter PM and I can tell you if I'll turn it into a chapter maybe NOTE: maybe some small bashing
1. Meeting

I own nothing. This maybe a oneshot maybe not. Depends on how people react. And before people ask: yes Tim knows about magic. Later!

* * *

It was a normal morning for team Gibbs. There were no cases so the team was working on old cases. Tim was uploading cases in the computer, Gibbs was working on paperwork he had to do for once, Ziva was doing reports, and Tony was playing a game while looking like he was working on case files. So yes all was normal for the team. It wasn't until 11:30 that day did something happen to break the normal routine.

Tim stopped working to rub his eyes. His eyes were starting to hurt from looking at all the screen for so long. To tell the truth it wasn't the screen that bothered him. It was all the cases that bothered him. He had worked as an agent for a few years and it still came as a shock at all the cases there were when all he worked with was the navy. How many were there for cops if this was the number for the navy? This just made more questions pop up in his mind.

Why did people turn on people like this? Didn't the killers know that their victims have someone waiting back home? A mother or father? A sister or a brother? Maybe even a lover? Every single person had someone waiting even if the victim had no idea. Now the person would never see their important person again. Was there no regret for the life lost? Was there no sadness?

Was this truly the world he lived in?

Tim sighed through his nose. He would never understand a killer.

Then his phone rung and without even thinking of it picked it up and said "McGee." A light giggle was his answer and he could feel his shoulders relax. "Sorry Timmy. You sound so serious and yet so bored at the same time I had to laugh." He could feel his lips lift into a small smile as he turned his body to face the computer. No one would say he wasn't working even if he was taking a personal call. "Whatever. What's the call about?" he asked her as he typed in the number for the case. "Well I'm allowed an hour off for lunch and I wanted to know if my most important men would have lunch with me today?" He smirked as he answered "Well I wouldn't mind but I think your little man would get in trouble if you just picked him up for no reason." He could almost see her roll her eyes at him. "YOU worry too much. I'm his legal mum. If I want to eat lunch with my son then merlin be damned I'm eating lunch with my son."

He snickered at her. In truth the school wouldn't care as long as Teddy was back in class by the time class started. After all, Teddy was her son 'in every way that mattered' as she liked to say. He started to drift off a bit as he thought of the woman on the other side of the phone call. He had met her about two years ago when she moved into the room next to him. He knew she existed but that was it. He didn't even know if it was a girl who moved in next to him, he just knew someone was now in the room next to his. It wasn't till about a week after she moved in that they met. It was ten PM and he was writing away for him new book when there was knocking at his door. He went over and opened it only to have his breath stop.

The woman at the door took his breath away.

She had long unruly black hair that fell down to a little longer then her hips. White milky skin that didn't have a single mark on it except for a faded lightning bolt up on her forehead. Big emerald green eyes looked up at him from her pretty little face. Pink lips were pulled into a friendly smile. She was wearing an oversized red and gold team shirt that fell to her knees with the word Gryffindor on the front in big letters and a lion on under them roaring. He could barely see the ripped jean shorts that she had on under the shirt. She had a pair of flip flops on her small feet for shoes. In her hands she had a small tub of cookies if he was seeing it right.

He blinked and shook his head a bit. He so did not just check out a girl that just popped up on his front step as she stared at him. She coughed a bit with light pink on her nose. "Hi sorry to bother you at this late hour. My name is Ebony, Ebony Potter and I'm your new neighbor. I figured I would kill two birds with one stone and come over to say Hi and warn you. You see I have a child next door who can be a little loud sometimes. If he gets too loud for you please feel free to come over and tell me. I would also like to ask if you can keep the noise down after say 8? Because then you will have to listen to one very cranky child cry late into the night and no one wants that. Heh well I'm going to shut up now before I don't stop ranting." Her little blush got bigger near the end and he just had to smile.

"Well that seems reasonable. Well I'm Timothy McGee but you can call me Tim if you want. I should warn you that I'm a federal agent that has not so wonderful hours. There is a change I may be a little loud coming back and if I am feel free to tell me the next day or something." He rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face as she giggled back at him. "Well I have to get back to Teddy now. Oh and this is for you." He felt the bottom of his stomach fall out as he took the cookies. Right. She had a kid so Teddy was most likely the kid's dad. "Huh of right. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you to be out talking to some guy next door." She blinked at him and then giggled again. After she stopped laughing she looked up at him with sad eyes and a sad smile as she answered. "Sorry but no. That would be really wrong. Teddy is the child I was talking about and its just me and him. He is my god son and well his parents had to go somewhere I hope he doesn't go for a long long time."

He blinked and then his eyes softened. So Teddy was an orphan. He had listened to parents say that to kids as a way to explain why their mum or dad weren't coming home as he grew up on the navy bases to many times. Even if himself and his father weren't that close he still had nightmares of the day his mother would have to tell him and Sarah that dreaded explanation as to why his father wasn't ever coming home. "How old is he?"

She grinned up at him with her eyes almost glowing. It was clear that she was still sad about the death of Teddy's parents but she loved him with all her heart. It softened his heart even more to this woman. Teddy wasn't her child and she could have left him in an orphanage or to a family member if she wished. She was so young that a child at any age would have impaired her life and yet there was no resentment that he had could see in her eyes. There was only love for the child. This was the kind of mom he wanted for any kids he would have in the future. She was one that loved with all her heart and no one child ever had to question if it was loved by this woman. He could already tell that she was a wonderful mother.

"Teddy is 6 now. Time sure has pasted. I've had him since he was a few months old unfortunately. No that came out wrong! I'm glad to have him but I'm sad that his parents, my almost uncle and his wife, are gone. They should have those moments parents should have you know? Ah I'm not making this any better." She finished by dropping her head on her hands with a bright blush on her face. Tim just smiled. She really was cute. She seemed to throw herself into everything, even explaining. "How old were you when you took him in?" he was curious. She picked her head up and said "I was 17 close to 18." "Hmm. Must have been hard" She just grinned up at him with a happy smile. "What was hard? I had a little one who loved me. There is nothing hard about that. Well night Tim. I got to make sure that little bugger is sleeping. Night." "Night." Tim closed the door with a small smile. Yeah she was a good mom.

After that it seemed that he would run into her everywhere. She was at the grocery store, the apartments, the coffee shop, or even walking down the street. They got to know each other and soon he was asking her out to a coffee date. It went well and they decided to give whatever they had a shot and started going out. They were good for each other. She was loving, kind, responsible, and yet she was out going, and crazy. She was so amazing to him. If he had a hard case, no matter how late he came home, she would pull him close and sit with him till he could tell her what was wrong. She was his voice of reason when his feelings would go out of control and he would be rash. She loved him for his nerdy side along with his self-sacrificing side. She supported his dream of writing without question and she happily added ideas with he just couldn't think up any. She became his rock and she was content there. The only thing she wanted in return was him to love her and Teddy.

Teddy was his everything. He loved him to bits. Teddy loved making people laugh and loved learning new things. Nothing could seem to knock the kid down from his happy little self. Teddy also knew that Ebony wasn't his mother but was alright with that. He wished he knew his parents of course but he was happy with his god mother. It was because of Ebony that Teddy decided to call his real mother and father mama and papa but Ebony would be mum. Ebony cried for the first time he had ever seen that day. It had been a huge shock when Teddy had asked if it was ok to call him dad. After Ebony had said it was ok he had said yes and then he had a very happy child in his arms. Tim had been so happy and proud. He had always made sure to thank Teddy's father for having such a wonderful son and asked for his help in making sure that he was being a good father to Teddy.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ebony spoke. "So should I swing by to get you or is it a mother, son day?" He chuckled and said "No no it with be an us day. I can get off in about 20 minutes. When should I expect you?" "Hmm I'll have to get Teddy first so I'll be there in about 15 minutes so I'll text you when I get there ok? Call me if you get a case. That way I won't be sitting here waiting for you." "Ok. I'll see you in a few." He hung up and looked up at Gibbs who was blinking up at him. "Boss I'll be taking that extra lunch you owe me so I'll be gone for an hour lunch today." He then went back to work with an inner smirk as everyone had a surprised look on their faces at how he talked to Gibbs.

That was another thing that he loved about Ebony. She made how he viewed the world change and rearrange. It was thanks to her that he had come to respect the leader Gibbs but at the same time, be angry at the man Gibbs was. Whenever Abby was involved it was Tim who was the problem when Abby was the one who caused the problem, so he was punished while Abby was perfectly fine. Gibbs also made the pranks that Tony did to him seem ok. Like when Tony glued his fingers to his keyboard or the DVD of dogs after he had been bitten by Jethro the dog. It was damn unfair and it was clear who was the favorites of team Gibbs. He felt bad for what Gibbs had lost in his life like his wife and such but shouldn't that make he want to pull in his team so they would grow into good members of the team? What if his little girl grew up to be as wild as Abby who would step on people to get what she want or as arrogant as Tony who always saw Tim as a joke and even went as far as to lie to Tim to get ahead in life?

Ziva wasn't that bad to tell the truth. She just laughed at the jokes but didn't go out of her way to pull said jokes.

Ebony made him see that Tony was like a little kid who hid in his own bubble. When he was hurt he was sure no one could fully understand and when he pulled a joke he never saw the consequences of his actions. Tony never missed an opportunity to ridicule him and even spread stories around about him being gay so Tony wouldn't have competition for the girls at NCIS. It took forever for Tim to get a date because of that. Tony constantly slandered him and it was Tim who suffered the consequences of it. For missions that he had to go on with other agents many didn't 100% trust him because of the names Tony had given him like McCoward. One of the greatest cases of Tony not seeing consequences was when there was a mission in Iraq and Tony told him that applying for it would look too eager and Tim had fallen for it because he had thought Tony was looking out for him. Yeah well it was a damn lie and Tim had looked like a fool in front of the Director. It still pissed Tim off because Tony never even said sorry or something when he went out on a mission that should have been Tim's.

Even his relationship with his own father had a new light. He hadn't spoken to his father in years and yet Ebony made him see that the main problem was pride, on his father's part and his own. His father had the pride of all McGee men becoming Navy and he had the pride of a tech man. Both their prides stopped what was once an ok relationship. This realization had made him sit down and have a long talk with his father on the phone. It was thanks to this talk that his father and he had at last started to see eye to eye and slowly but surely build a whole new relationship that was even better than the one from what he had as a child. Ebony had opened his eyes to the whole world and he could never thank her enough. When he had said this she laughed and jokingly said 'if you want to repay me then make sure you make me and Teddy happy every single day.' He knew she was kidding but he made a silent promise to make sure that Teddy and her were happy every day. So far he had made good on that promise.

All of a sudden his desk phone went off.

"McGee" he answered without a thought. "Hello Agent McGee." A man that Tim knew was a guard for the building was calling him? What for? "Hello Johnson. What can I do for you?" The man shifted some papers as he said "I have a young woman with a child here that wants to see you. I wanted to make sure that it was ok to send her up." Huh so Ebony was just planning to come in? Well he should have known that. Ebony never did like waiting. "Yes it is. I think on my file the two are listed as my emergency contacts in case anything happens to me." "Ah I see now. Alright I'll send them up." "Thanks. Good-bye Johnson. Have a good day." "Same to you Agent McGee" and with that the phone was hung up. Tim hung up on his end and started shutting off his computer.

"So McSecretive what was that call about?" asked Tony with a sly smile. Tim smirked as he said "Nothing you need to worry about Tony." "Oh no you don't! You said that whoever was listed as emergency contact! I bet it's your mother or something!" Tim shrugged as he just said "Whatever helps you sleep at night Tony." Then the elevator dinged as a small colorful blur shot out of the elevator and it was only because he was so used to this greeting was Tim able to catch the blur as it jumped into his arms. He just looked down at the giggling Teddy with a warm smile.

He looked at down so he could see what Teddy was wearing today. Teddy had taken to wearing a rainbow of colors because he could. Tim and Ebony had gone into the school to tell his teachers that it was something to remember his mama by as she was known for colors. The school had taken it and the kids in the school just thought Teddy was cool. Today Teddy had on a pair of bright red one star shoes with rainbow laces. He had on purple pants with patches, like smiley faces and rainbow peace sighs, sewed in by Ebony. People thought it was for fashion but in truth it was because he played hard and also tripped a lot so he had a lot of holes in his pants from his trips. He wasn't as bad as his mama, Ebony told him, but he was still a clumsy kid. His shirt was a band shirt for the weird sisters that was black in color except the sister's band logo. He had a bright pink, the color his mama was known for, bandana on his light brown hair, a color he chose for his father. He had bright green eyes, which he chose for Ebony, and light tan skin from all the time he was outside playing.

Tim's only thought one Teddy's looks today was that he turned it down today.

Tim smiled down at his little boy and said "Hey little man! I heard your mum got you out of school to see me today. How was today?" Teddy stopped giggling and said "Today was great! Today Mark Johnson tried to be mean to a girl called um. . . .Sammy? No Tammy? No that's not it! Ah I remember! Cammy! Her name was Cammy! Anyway! He tried to mean to her but I told him" and Teddy proceeded to tell all about his heroic save of Cammy. Tim just smiled as he nodded along. Ebony had taught Teddy all about bullies and made sure he knew that it wasn't nice. A prank or two was ok but to humiliate someone wasn't. Because of this Teddy made it a point to protect bullied kids and liked pulling pranks on the bullies. It was only on the bullies because he never liked pulling pranks on the kids that were normally targeted in schools like Tim, the nerds, and Ebony, the poor. Tim was so proud.

A female giggle stopped Teddy's out loud thinking of how to prank Mark. Tim looked up with his smile becoming bigger as he took in Ebony. Her long hair was in a braid that she had over one shoulder. She had a white dress shirt on with a black vest on over it. Black skinny jeans were on her legs with the bottoms of them tucked into her black combat boots with white laces. In short she look professional and breathe taking. Tim saw Tony grin out the corner of his eyes and saw that he was about to say something very Tony when Teddy said "Mum! I found Da!" This shocked Tony into not speaking. Tim could also see Gibb's eyes go wide and Ziva's mouth drop a tiny bit. "Yes I see that Teddy. Are you ready to go on our lunch date yet Tim?" Tim smiled as he got out of his chair, grabbed his backpack, and his cell. He did this all without dropping his now giggling buddle. "Yeah. My team knows to call me if we have a case. Lets go love." He dropped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as they started walking to the elevator. He turned to his still shocked team as he said "see you in an hour" as the doors to the elevator doors closed.

Today was a good day.

* * *

R&R!

Later!

Kit


	2. React and Job

So People asked for the Team's reaction and what Ebony does for a living. They even each other out so I did both.

Also this shows the Muggle version of the war. Well what the Muggles were told and yes Timmy knows what really happened. Also why I picked Ebony to do this job well I can see her wanting the world to know of her beloved people and even if she hates Peter he was there and that is why he isn't written out of the story.

Hope you enjoy. Also I own nothing!

* * *

Tim smiled as the elevator doors opened to a silent team. This was going to be really funny or really embarrassing. He walked straight to his desk without looking away from the new book in his hand. It wasn't one he would normally read after all it was a children's book but Teddy loved the books and Tim loved the writer, so it was a win all around. He closed the book without a word, placed it on his desk, and turned on his computer without a word or look to his team.

It was only a matter of time before someone exploded and 3 guesses who would be first.

And the first 2 don't count.

"SO! McLover when were we going to find out about your girl and SON" ask/said Tony. Tim glanced up at him and the others on the team. They were all staring at him and he sighed. He turned away from the computer and said "Never."

The team seemed to be struck dumb.

"Ebony and Teddy are a part of my private life. I never have liked to kiss and tell and Ebony is worth more than you, Tony, making a really good relationship sound dirty. If I have it my way then that girl and that boy will become a part of my family permanently."

"So wait the boy isn't yours McGee?" asked Ziva. Tim rubbed his face with a hand as he answered. "No Ziva. Teddy is Ebony's godson who she took in after his biological parents were killed by a terrorist in their home country when he was a baby. I help her take care of him and so he sees us as his parents. Before you ask, yes he knows he is not our blood child but he is ours in every way that matters."

"What terrorist?" asked/demanded Gibbs.

"There were a series of deaths in England a few years ago. In order to stop the people from panicking they were told it was a gang that was have a war and it was being taken care by the cops. No one knew that it was much bigger than that and no one was to know. He was killed in the end of a long fight where Teddy's parents were killed and Ebony was a new mother."

The team blinked at Tim not really knowing what to say to that and Tim just sighed. He turned to his computer and checked the time with a small smile. He quickly logged on to a well-known news broadcast that they were allowed to use in the building and plugged his head phones in. The female newscaster's happy voice was the first sound he heard. "And that was the weather! Now we welcome our guest for the day! Miss. Ebony Potter!" Tim suddenly had to pause the cast as he heard Tony's loud laugh.

"What now Tony?" ask Tim as he pulled off his head phones. That is when he noticed the book he was reading earlier missing of his desk and in a laughing Tony's hand. Now that would bug him but what really made him angry was Tony was just laughing at the book. The book meant a lot to him and it was one thing to find the story funny but it was an entirely different thing to laugh at the book itself.

"You read kid's books now McKiddy?" snickered Tony. Tim stood up angrily and ripped the book out of Tony's hands. He checked it over to make sure that Tony hadn't damaged the book.

The cover of the book was a stone hallway with flame torches lined the walls. A small boy with light brown hair and small brown wolf ears was walking down the hallway with a small smile. He had big brown eyes and that was looking up to a bigger boy, who didn't seem that older than him, on his right as his brown tail seemed to wag in contentment. The boy had an arm thrown over the small boy's shoulders as his head was thrown back laughing. He ran his other hand through neck long black hair, making sure to miss his big black dog ears, as if he was trying to calm himself down. His tail was big long and a bushy black and seemed to wag proudly behind him. In front of them was a boy, who was a little pudgy and smaller than everyone else on the cover. His small mousey ears stood tall from his hair and his tail was in mid wrapping around his waist. He had a sly smile on his face as he watched a boy in front of him that was around the same age as the other boys with short messy black hair with pink hearts for eyes running with an arm raised as if calling someone. He had small antlers on his head that still had a long way to go in growing. On top of the screen, in big thick black letters, was the sentence that said '_Moony's Big Adventures: Prong's Big Love Plan!' _

He smiled as he noticed Tony didn't damage it. He placed it gently on his desk and looked back at the still laughing Tony. Ziva had strange look on her face as if she didn't know how to react to this and Gibbs just sighed. Tim looked up at Tony and said "Of course I read these children books. Teddy loves them to bits. They were written FOR him, after all." This shut Tony up.

Tim sighed as he turned back to his computer and linked it to the big screen. He hit play on the cast and it started again. "And that was the weather! Now we welcome our guest for the day! Miss. Ebony Potter!" The team looked on as the woman they had met today sat down in a plush chair next to a female news cast. "Hi Miss. Potter! It is so good to meet you at last! As a mother of 2 I have to say your books are wonderful to helping the kids drift off to sleep." Ebony laughed as she waved a hand in the air. "Please call me Ebony. Every time I hear Miss. Potter I feel I should turn around and check if my old teacher is there to scold me for something or other. Also I'm glad I could help with the kids. As a mother myself I know how hard it is to make the kids go to bed."

The news cast nodded along with a sweet smile on her face. "It helps that the books are so funny for us adults to read as well. Would you mind if I asked what made you come up with the idea of the books?" Ebony smiled a bit sadly as she said "The books were written for my godson who I raise now. His father was my uncle in all but blood and when he passed on with his wife I, as godmother, took his son in and did my best to make sure Teddy knew about his parents. After some time Teddy wanted to see images with the stories and soon my first book was made. After it was done Teddy wanted to share the book with others. He said this way people see his most important people in his life, his father and his mum."

"That's so sweet. But if they are stories of his father why are they animals and why is there magic?" asked the news woman. Ebony rubbed the back of her head and said "Well the animals are there because the people they were inspired by were called such odd names. My father was Prongs, my godfather was Padfoot, Teddy's father was Moony, and an old family friend was Wormtail. No one ever told me how they got their names so I made up a back story. A world of animals and how friends that really shouldn't have been such good friends defied logic and became a wonderful story. The magic well that would be the fact that they were all really good at pranks and took the secret of how to pull those pranks to their graves. I needed a way to explain how they did all these amazing pranks without giving kids ideas on how to do it because I don't about you but I do not want to wake up blue thanks to my son."

Everyone laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now you have written a new add on to the books or so I'm told?"

Ebony smiled as she picked up the book in her lap. It was the same Tim held in his hands. "Yes. This is the next book _Prong's Big Love Plan. _The main focus of this book is how Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail help Prongs try to get Flower, his love interest, to like him. His plans never really work but it is a lot of fun for those watching!"

She chuckled as everyone laughed. "Now I must ask does Prongs ever get the girl?" Ebony had a sly smile on her face as she said "Wouldn't you like to know? Not even Teddy knows if Prongs get the girl so sorry, no spoilers." A group aww came from the crowd as Ebony grinned and waved at them. "So how long are the book going to continue for? Its said that the school they go to lasts for 7 years and the newest book is only in second year. So will you do all 7 years and years after?"

Ebony sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Now see I plan all 7 years but after is the problem. After school, life went south for the real people of my books big time. There is a reason only me and Teddy are the only children of this group and we are both orphans at a rather young age. I hope with these books I can share the stories of these people. After all, now you all know the name Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Flower, and Blackwing. They are remembered even in a small way" she finished with a small smile.

"You truly are an amazing woman. Ok That's is all we have time for today. Until next time folks! Bye!"

"Bye Bye!" waved Ebony with a smile.

The cast ended and Tim took it off the big screen. He looked up at Tony and said "That is why I read these books now I got work to do." He then turned in his chair to his computer and started to work on his files. No one said a word for the rest of the day.

* * *

So did anyone guess who Flower and Blackwing? If you guessed Lily and Snape then you get a cookie!

R&R!

Later!

Kit


	3. Gibbs Sees

I don't really like this chapter but I can't see Gibbs freaking out about a girl in his Agent's life. I want Ebony to be the key to the team changing how they see Timmy and how they fix internal problems. That is why I said there maybe a little bashing. I'm not going to hate on characters but they are flawed and Ebony is just being blunt. The only character I may hate on is Abby and that is because she is so cruel to Tim.

I own nothing!

* * *

Gibbs was in a local coffee shop wondering about the strange woman that had walked into his team life: Ebony Potter. It had been a week since her entering his mind and she wouldn't leave. He knew that she had to be the key for the change in McGee. McGee stood up for himself more and he had stopped bending over backwards to help everyone. Oh McGee still did his best at getting the killer but when Gibbs said something like 'Get those results now' McGee was known to say 'it depends on when this is finished.' He would proceed to work with his computer and get the results. The first time he said something like that everyone stopped moving because before then McGee would say something like 'yes boss.' Gibbs was a bit proud because this was the hidden potential he had seen in McGee. This was what he had seen that made him want to bring McGee to his team.

He had started to see more changes in McGee since he had seen Ebony. McGee's voice was now always strong and never wavered. Even after all the years on the team McGee's voice would sometimes fall like when he was surprised or had to do something a little out of his job range like hack into some government base. Now he did it without so much as a blink and when asked about it he would smile and say 'Gibbs told me too'. That way Gibbs was the one to get yelled at while McGee just walked away with a skip in his step. It wasn't just McGee's voice that changed but also his whole body language changed. Now instead of the straight back that he had seen fold under some people's looks there was now a back of steel and if you tried to break his backbone he would raise an eyebrow as if asking 'really.'

It was McGee's eyes that changed the most in Gibb's opinion. His eyes had always held innocence that he just never seemed to loss in all his time on the team. Sometimes it was even painful to see those eyes because Gibbs would see a different set of eyes with the same innocence calling him daddy. Now his eyes had matured into something he saw often in other men. This Ebony made McGee change from the innocent man he knew into a different man. One that had his eyes opened to all possibilities in a murder when he had shined away from some because he had hope in humanity.

McGee had become the man Gibbs saw in him all those years ago and it was thanks to that Ebony Potter.

He finally got to the counter and without a word the counter girl knew what to get him. After a few minutes he had his drink in hand and turned to leave when he noticed a certain woman sitting by one of the windows reading a book. He walked over and she offered him the seat across from her without a word from either of them. They sat there for a few minutes in silence as she finished reading her book and he studied her.

He saw much in this girl. She was pretty he could admit to that but more than that he could see. He could see the way she carried herself that she was ready at any time for someone to attack. She walked with feather light steps and made it a point to only become known when she decided the time was right. It was her eyes that made him truly see this girl as different from everyone around her. Her eyes were shadowed and showed that she had seem so much more than a person her age should have seen. She had seen and lost and yet she was still living life. She was still standing on her own feet and that made Gibbs respect her.

She slowly placed her bookmark into to the right page and shut the book softly. She placed the book on the table in front of her and sighed almost silently as she looked up at him with her hands folded under her chin. Her big emerald eyes looked at him with such intense look he almost looked away but he refused to. Now that he sat here in front of her he didn't know what he wanted to say. 'Thank you for turning McGee into the man I saw in him'? 'What did you do that my team couldn't'? 'Why did he pick you of all girls'? What was he to say? He didn't have a clue.

"He loves you did you know?" he seemed to blurt out. What the hell!?

She smiled softly as she said "You're a second father to him did you know?"

His lip, as if it had a mind of its own, lifted up a bit.

"See you care for him my dear Agent Gibbs. How about you stop treating him like he is second class to the rest of the team. Treat him like he matters for once. If you sit down and look at your team and I mean really sit back and watch how they interact you would see how Tim is always the butt of the joke or how you seem to run to the others defense and blame Tim. Especially your Goth girl. I saw the man Tim could be and I made sure he knew that I believed in him. It was just that simple and somehow I made him into the man he was always was meant to be in 2 years when you had him for so much longer. What does that say Agent Gibbs?"

Her eyes never wavered and his mind ran back to the time of when McGee first joined the team. He could see all the times it could have seemed he put the others before Tim and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He didn't want to hear this. He was a good team leader and he never put one member of his team before another, right? Right? Why couldn't he answer himself and show her that she was wrong? Why?

She sighed as she stood up "Agent Gibbs you need to sit and think about all the time Timmy has been on your team. Think of how you all have treated Timmy and try to see it from his own Point of View. Maybe then you would understand. But I would hurry up and see the problem and fix it. If you don't then you may just loss him forever."

With that she walked out of the shop and out of his view.

Gibbs sighed as he stared at his coffee. He didn't know what to do. He rubbed his forehead as he sighed. He looked back up at the door Ebony had walked out of. Maybe it was time to clean house and fix up some team problems. Maybe.

* * *

R&R!

Later!

Kit


End file.
